Love: Destiny
by Tia1
Summary: Aeris is being resurrected by the Planet to fight an unknown danger. But, is she the only one to come back from the Great Beyond? Sometimes, destined love appears when one least expects it...


Love

**Love: Destiny **

**Prologue **

"Is this the Planet's decision? After all the crimes we've committed against her, she still chose to save us…"

"Only the Planet herself has the answer to that question…"

"If… If Aeris was still here, she might be able to tell us…"

"But… she was here, wasn't she? I mean, you guys all saw that, right?"

Everyone was too choked with emotions to reply. In that fateful moment of life and death, they had all seen a familiar pair of gentle eyes behind the green mist.

Aeris.

She was there with them, fighting 'til the end, smiling 'til the end. And she saved the future…Without her, they would have been dead…

Finally, Yuffie's agonized groan broke the silence: "Would you people… land this piece of junk… somewhere, soon! I think I'm gonna… throw up!"

Cid jumped: "What are you &^%$ calling a piece of junk? You mother f&^%$%…"

Everyone laughed, lifting the atmosphere considerably. After all, they had saved the planet. Nothing else really mattered at the moment...

It was over.

** **

**Chapter 1**

_Two years later _

'What?!' Aeris stood in midst of the endless green swirls, her face full of disbelief, "What do you mean, I have to go back?'

'It is not over, child. Your mission is not over.' The voice in her mind was gentle yet powerful, 'The threat still hangs, please get rid of it…'

'But… What… what could be the danger?' Aeris stammered, 'Jenova, Sephiroth, Meteor… even Rufus and Hojo, they are all gone!'

'The threat still remains…' The voice of the Planet insisted.

Aeris stared, although the conversation was only conscience to conscience and she really couldn't see anyone. Finally, she dropped her gaze to her feet and sighed heavily: "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to…"

"So you agree to go back?"

"I will do everything I can to help, you know that, Mother of Creations…" Aeris lifted her head again, "But, please grant me one wish in exchange."

"What is it that you desire, child?"

"I wish to come back as soon as my mission is completed."

The Planet was silent for a moment, and then asked: "You don't want to live again, child?"

"There is nothing in the living realm for me anymore." She answered softly, "It is better that I return here."

"…In that case, I will grant you your wish."

"Thank you." Aeris smiled a little and closed her eyes, "I'm ready."

Green swirls slowly gathered around her, enveloped her in a shining cocoon. It flared brightly for a moment, when the light died down, Aeris' spirit was no longer in the Lifestream.

*****

Cold… so cold, and dark…

Slowly, almost painfully, she lifted her heavy eyelids. She squinted for a moment, then finally found her vision back.

She was lying on her stomach, in the sands, with the lower half of her body still in water.

…That's right. Cloud chose the lake as her burial ground.

Aeris groaned softly, pushing herself up to a sitting position. A gust of wind blew across, making her shiver involuntarily. She was all wet, from head to toe.

Aeris smiled a little, trying to cheer herself up. She supposes that it couldn't be helped. One would expect to be drenched after being at the bottom of a lake for so long. Thank the gods, at least her body wasn't rotten or anything like that.

…And, the Princess Guard was right here with her.

She grabbed it and used it for support, pushing herself up. Never before had she felt this lonely in her life. Her stepmother, Elmyra, had died a year ago. And she did not want to approach Avalanche, especially now that Cloud and Tifa are married and expecting their first born.

Which means, she is pretty much alone in the world, and about to face a great danger.

Well, at least Sephiroth is dead. She could only pray she wasn't going to face someone as strong as he was. Sighing, she staggered out of the ruined city.

*****

Somewhere near the abandoned city of Midgar, a man pushed a few buttons on the sophisticated control panel. Lights shimmered from one of the human size glass containers, inside, a figure began to stir.

"Professor…" One of the assistants fidgeted, eyeing the tube nervously.

"He is waking up. Ready your arms."

As if responding to his remarks, the figure raised a fist and brought it through the glass. It shattered and fluids splashed on the floor. The figure stepped through the opening, and slowly raised his head. Bright Mako eyes regarded his surroundings for a while, and then focused on the skinny short man in front of him.

Those eyes narrowed dangerously: "…Hojo."

"Hello General Sephiroth. Welcome back."

The silver haired man glanced at all the guns raised at him, and then turned his eyes back to the scientist. He snorted: "Cut the crap. Why am I here? And what do you want from me?"

"Well… I have uses for your skills…" Hojo replied coyly, "You see, this is a dangerous planet after all, there are places only you would be able to go to."

Sephiroth folded his arms, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was naked and there were about fifteen guns aimed at him. He stared at Hojo and demanded: "And why is that I should help you?"

"I brought you back to this world, didn't I? And… if for nothing else, don't you… and Jenova want to finish what Cloud Strife interrupted?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened, and then narrowed again. He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something, and then spoke again: "_WHERE_ is my mother?"

Hojo smiled. Silently he congratulated himself on obtaining the most powerful human fighting machine in history… Again.


End file.
